eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Nature's Gifts
Overview The Circle of Nature’s Gifts is a mentality that focuses on the riches and bounty that is present in nature. The druids of this circle study, learn and grow rich with the natural plants and animals of the world. The druids of this circle grow in affinity with the common elements of nature, both plant and animal, sensing where they are, what they feel and what features they might possess. In Eirethune, the Circle druids align themselves with both the Guardian Gods and a small set of Children Gods as well, including: *Chanahn, Mistress of Beasts *Thopila, Mistress of Harvest *Palio, Mistress of Balance *Esada, Mistress of Spirits Spell and Skill Progression 3rd Level Druid The following are 1st level circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. *'Scan Animal or Plant: '''5’ range; concentration (10 min); learn an attribute of the animal or plant using Investigation Check with proficiency and INT mod – 1 check / minute. *'Beast Bond: touch on charmed or friendly creature, Concentration (10 min); Telepathic link; beast gets advantage on attack on creatures within 5’ of caster The following are 2nd level circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. *'Beast Sense: '''touch, concentration – see world through creature *'Animal Companion: 20’ VSM – companionship of animal touched. Animals which can be affected by the spell include the following: Ape, Black Bear, Bison, Boar, Leopard, Monitor, Constrictor Snake, Wolverine. *'Locate Animals or Plants:' 5 mile range for direction and distance on a specific kind of plant or beast 5th Level Druid The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. *'Plant Growth:' 150’ VS; 1 action - 100’ radius of growth; 8 hours – ½ mile radius *'Garden of Light:' 20’ cube positioned around you; you and all allies within cube gain resistance to poison and necrotic damage; spells that destroy or corrupt physical forms (e.g.; polymorph) fail inside cube; 1 min duration. *'Companion Heal:' (reaction/action) heal your animal companion for 3d10 – range 120’. 7th Level Druid The Animal Companion 'spell is augmented to include the following creatures, namely: Brown Bear, Dire Boar, Dire Wolf, Lion, tiger, rhino. The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. *'Locate Creature: 'VSM; 1000’ range; sense direction if you have seen the creature once within 30’; 10’ running water blocks; *'Grasping Vine: (Bonus) VS; 30’ range; Concentration (1 min); Conjure vine to pull target; DEX save or be pulled 20’ towards vine; *'''Symbiotic Touch: '''S; Touch; Touch a tree or other living plant and share hit points with plant transferring up to 4d10 + spellcasting mod hit points between you, the plant and whatever else you are touching; if you touch an enemy, you need to roll to hit, but for willing allies, you can transfer hit points freely between you, yourself and plant up to rolled amount. 11th Level Druid The '''Animal Companion '''spell is augmented to include the following creatures, namely: Polar bear, Dire Lion, Giant Snake. 15th Level Druid The '''Animal Companion '''spell is augmented to include the following creatures, namely: Dire Bear, Elephant. 19th Level Druid The '''Animal Companion '''spell is augmented to include the following creatures, namely: Dire Tiger, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex.